Riders in the mood
by eine.hexe
Summary: It's on and off. They have a great time, then he goes riding away on his motorcycle, leaving Kagome with the insecurities. This time is no different, yet the circumstances make it life-changing. Two-shot, AU.
1. Riders in the mood

**Riders in the mood**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money with this story.

_Summary: It's on and off. They have a great time, then he goes riding away on his motorcycle, leaving Kagome with the insecurities. This time is no different, yet the circumstances make it life-changing. Two-shot, AU_

Chapter Warning: AU and what some might consider slight, slight OOC-ness.

* * *

It was dark and cold, and most importantly, she wasn't wearing lingerie. As Inuyasha would say, she was thong-less. A smirk appeared on her lips subtly, because she was not what you would arbitrarily call a bitch. You wouldn't even get to call her a bitch, since the only one with the right to call her that – because she was _his_ bitch – would have you six feet under ground in two seconds flat.

But he wasn't there at the moment. Her mind reeled with taunting images of him and other, random women that he used to satisfy his eccentric and frequent needs while away. She scrunched her nose – it didn't really bother her anymore – only sometimes – because he always came back to her. When he got tired of his "baby", he'd come riding back to his other "baby" because – as Inuyasha himself had the habit of wording it – there was nowhere more at home than between her legs, inside her pussy.

He had such a lewd vocabulary, but Kagome loved it like the little whore she was.

Of course, she was not allowed to see other men – the hypocrite – because he'd smell them on her from more than three miles. Once she'd made the ultimate mistake of daring to defy him, and even though it had certainly pissed the hanyou off tremendously, which had pleased the girl some, it had also left scars on her quite fragile heart. But despite all that, Kagome couldn't stop loving Inuyasha. Now it was within reason that she wouldn't force his hand, because there was always the memory of that boy she'd tried to vent her frustration with, that had suffered the dire consequences of her noncompliance, and as much as she'd relished seeing her boyfriend enraged, the poor boy that had become a punching bag had truly not deserved such pain.

There was a second in which she hesitated before hiking up her already short dress – again, she _wasn't_ wearing underwear – and her fishnet stockings of a dark, alluring gray made quite the impression, which was why she caught the attention of several cars passing by. A couple of them stopped and offered a ride, but after a 2-second overall assessment, Kagome concluded they were freaks, so she refused graciously with appealing smiles, so much that the 'gents' had no way of responding other than going on their way. The third was the charm, because she found herself in the car of a very, _very_ attractive, obviously older guy with fascinating green eyes. He was quite blond, although not entirely, and the combo strangely made her trust this stranger. Inuyasha had taught her to read people.

"How're you gonna pay, vixen?" he asked slyly, taking his eyes off the street for a few seconds to gauge her reply.

She only gave him a simple smile.

"You'll have your pay on the spot."

He smirked and focused on the road again, undoubtedly eager to get her out of the car for a quickie. What he didn't know and what made Kagome increasingly nervous was that, depending on his level of cockiness and stubbornness, he might get the beating of his life once he stepped out of the four-wheeled vehicle.

She'd told this green-eyes stranger to drop her at the nearest gas station. Of course, she knew exactly which one it was and she also knew it was the place where Inuyasha had stopped. He'd called her on the cell phone half an hour before and had asked her – actually, commanded her – to come greet him. The fucker.

There were a few exchanged words, a couple of minutes of silence, and a lot of not-so-subtle smiles. The blond guy sneaked his right hand on her bare, though stocking-covered thigh, and she delicately pushed it away.

"It builds the tension," she explained the gesture.

Then winked.

There was also a smirk before she focused her entire attention on the window and what was beyond it. Houses, fields, trees, bushes, more houses. The night was young and she suddenly felt so old. She missed Yash.

It was always like this.

He'd stay with her for a couple of months, they'd have the time of their lives, she'd almost convince him to stop doing drugs, and as a result, he'd unpredictably decide to go on a motorcycle 'tour'– as he called it – with his bros either in Austria, or Switzerland, or God knew where.

And he'd be gone for months.

This time she almost felt like crying, but she knew it would do nothing to change him.

Still, she loved him. She truly, honest-to-God loved him, and she couldn't help it. The fluttering of her heart when their shoulders brushed, the unbearable silence that always pounded so loudly in her temple every time he was away. There was no faking the shaking of her knees and hands whenever he breathed sweet, loving words in her ear. And maybe, perhaps, _possibly-in-his-own-twisted-way_ he loved her back with just as much intensity. Whenever he was back in Japan, Inuyasha was only hers. He never even had the chance to call his own mother – _that_ much time he spent with her.

"We're here." The smooth voice cut through her thoughts and her blood froze. It always did, no matter how many times she'd done this before.

"Oh, fabulous," she replied with fake enthusiasm, the necessary quality of seduction hiding a couple of layers under her usual tone.

"So, what about my payment?"

Kagome was momentarily distracted, her eyes searching for her lover in the darkness of the night. When she wasn't able to spot him she realized she was in a bit of a situation, because Inuyasha was always there on time to protect her from the weirdos that usually gave her a ride. Her heart pumped even more, freezing blood into her veins, and she could feel increasingly cold as she struggled for an answer.

On a second thought, fuck him, anyway. If he wanted her so much, then why the Hell wasn't he there? And this stranger was handsome enough to pass for a decent distraction, she figured.

Not for the first time in her life, Kagome felt like being a tad defiant.

She raked her mind to remember his last question and – oh, there it was. "Coming right up, hon," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, and even if she almost couldn't get past the raging pulse and breath, she knew this was her sort-of revenge. Yash could go suck it for all she cared.

The stranger's hands were smooth and nimble as they worked on her zipper. The literally _little_ black dress was open in no time to show her smooth back, and if the zipper had gone all the way down, the attractive stranger would have been graced with the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity of viewing Kagome's flawless buttocks.

"What are you doing?" she whispered heavily as he went behind her and started kissing down her faultless skin.

"What does it _feel_ like I'm doing?" he replied breathlessly as she let a throaty moan pass through her lips. Was it wrong that she could picture Inuyasha doing the exact same thing to her, saying the exact, same words?

She was frustrated, angry, upset, nostalgic, deprived, and above all, Inuyasha _still_ wasn't there. Well that spoke volumes, didn't it? Maybe he'd changed his mind this time. Maybe there _was_ no 'and forever after' for them, as she'd imagined countless times.

The blond stranger trailed his hands down her thighs and squeezed, bringing her body closer to his.

"Hands off," an icy voice warned. "The bitch is mine."

Kagome stiffened with excitement pumping through her veins – she _wanted_ Inuyasha to feel as jealous as she felt, she wanted him to have his own dose of distress. She wanted him to wonder if she preferred this tall, green-eyed man over him.

"Don't stop," she challenged, putting her hands over the man's and encouraging him to continue while looking in the molten orbs of the man she loved, who was visibly growing more livid and tense by the second. Yes, Kagome knew she was pushing the limits.

"Is she?" the stranger asked with a smug tone, encouraged by her wanton response to his touch. He naively thought she wanted him _that_ much. "Saw her first," he said, _"touched_ her first."

Inuyasha's face darkened with a tight scowl as he crossed his arms. By now the stranger had stopped his caresses, or else Kagome figured he would have lost at least a limb.

"Oh, really?" the half demon taunted. "So you know just where to touch her, eh? How she works, how she ticks?"

The stranger grew silent, and Kagome became worried. She could never guess Inuyasha's next move.

"Let me show you something," he said subsequently, yanking Kagome from the man's embrace. Slowly, he zipped up her dress – which in fact he absolutely adored on her – and trailed the fingers of his left hand down the interior of her thighs while molding her form back against his chest. Slowly, his claws moved to her hips, caressing gently. Her moan was music to his ears and without warning he applied enough pressure on her skin to draw a decent amount of blood while biting her shoulder painfully, his fangs penetrating the flesh. When her knees buckled and her head flew back of its own accord he knew he had her. Damn, even she knew it.

"Bet you didn't know she gets wet from _that,_" Inuyasha taunted, boastful that he knew Kagome's body like the back of his hand.

The stranger cocked an eyebrow, looking intently at the flushed woman. "Do you know this guy?" It surely seemed she did, but the young woman was too breathless to reply.

"Something else that you probably don't know, since you're not as familiar with her body as _I_ am," Inuyasha interrupted, "is that she is not wearing underwear right now." Kagome instantly knew how Inuyasha had figured that out. His bulging hardness was comfortably nestled between her ass cheeks, thus noticing the lack of string or material under the thin dress was an easy task.

So he was turned on by this as well, huh?

The man's eyes widened, probably in mortification that he'd missed such an opportunity. Kagome didn't have to look at Inuyasha to know that he was seething in pure rage, but she didn't care this time. Even if he'd give her Hell for this one, she was content. If he wanted to have her as a girlfriend of sorts, then the rules that applied to her should apply to him, as well. And since they didn't, he could piss off!

"Think you can defy me, bitch?" His hot breath scalded her ear and she couldn't believe this was turning her on!

"Yo!" Inuyasha looked at the man. "Scat if you know what's best for you."

It was probably the combination of the half demon's angry, liquid gaze, and the rapidly twitching doggy ears atop his head, and the deadly-looking claws he'd used to hurt Kagome with that scared the blond guy shitless, so that he hightailed it along with his car.

Now that they were alone, Kagome gulped. He heard it with his sensitive hearing and tightened his hold on her waist. Honestly, she couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so tense.

Finally, after a few torturously soundless seconds, he found the will to clear his rasp voice and speak. "Is this what you've been doing behind my back, bitch?"

She could have said no, but instead she nodded almost eagerly. She wanted to see what he'd do. Masochistically, she wanted to see if he dared to actually hurt her.

His strong hands squeezed her skin and she could imagine the snarl she knew he was sporting. The low rumbling in his chest made him all the more dangerous.

"You… _bitch_."

"Why, Inuyasha?" she asked, her tone quite bold. "Cause I'm not supposed to do what you do? Fuck others? How's that fair?"

In a smooth motion he turned her around to face him and she could read the uneasiness on his face that was turned to the side. He was biting his lower lip so hard that blood was flowing freely and Kagome had the strangest urge to lick it off. She'd never seen him like this; so... insecure. So extremely sad. His eyes were shiny and she was taken aback.

_What the-?_

"I know you have needs, Kagome," he spoke almost in a whisper. "But what if you like a man better? What if… what if you forget about me and leave me?"

Bitter beyond reason, Kagome shot the same question back at him. "What if _you_ find some whore and forget to come back?"

He shook his head with tenacious resolution. "No, that's not possible. I can't love anyone like I love you." It was on rare occasions that Kagome got to hear such a declaration, so her heart did tiny flip flops of currently unwelcome delight. "Besides, this time there was no one else," he assured. His eyes pleaded with her to believe him. "You can ask Miroku if you want."

As if she could trust the pervert. But oddly, she trusted Inuyasha.

"Why not?"

He looked away again, and holy crap, was that a _blush?_

"This was the last time I went on a tour. I talked to Miroku and Kouga, and together we decided that we want to settle down."

_Settle_ _down?_

"As in," she continued his words, confusion written all over her face, "get married or something?"

"Or something." He shrugged.

She still wasn't satisfied. "What about the drugs?"

His eyes darkened. "What about them?"

"Yash…" Kagome sighed, eyes locking with the ground. "If you want to 'settle down' then one day we may have children, and frankly I'd want them to be healthy."

"Keh. I was just fucking with you. Haven't snorted a line in ages," he declared smugly.

She gaped at him in absolute shock. "Are you serious?"

"You think I'm lying?"

She stuttered, tears of happiness wanting to show through, but she pulled the reins.

"N-no, but I… I can't… damn, do you really mean it, Yash? You want to be with me that much?"

He scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Woman, I told you I loved you, what more do you need to hear?"

She threw herself into his comforting arms, enjoying the musky scent of his sweat and the fine texture of his skin. It was just so hard to believe! Inuyasha declaring he loved her and that he'd give up his passion for her? Somehow, she didn't want him to be miserable and abandon the tours that he'd always been so ecstatic about, but she didn't want him away from her ever again, either.

"Yash, are you sure you can do this?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Well, what's the trouble?"

Was he for real?

"The tours, Inuyasha. Your friends, your riders. Won't you be missing all that?"

Then he smirked in a way she knew she wasn't going to like what he was going to say. "You'll be the one coming with me on the tours from now on. Just the two of us. We'll have short tours just for the fun of it."

She gulped and frowned. "You know I'm afraid, Yash."

"Baby, I'm a half demon. Do you think I'll let anything happen to us? My reflexes are a hundred times better than yours."

She rolled her eyes. "Kouga is a _full_ demon and he still had an accident."

Her lover snorted. "Wolf shit is a puny excuse of a demon. That shit ain't gonna happen to us. I swear."

When he put it like that, how could she refuse?

"Alright, baby." She snuggled closer into him, borrowing his warmth and the soothing sense of comfort he provided.

"So," he said after a while, his voice meek, "who were the filthy assholes?"

"Huh?"

"The ones you fucked." He seemed so withdrawn and adorable with his pouting lips that Kagome wanted to kiss him.

"I didn't _fuck_ anyone," she stated truthfully. "I lied. But I _was_ going to fuck that guy who brought me here. I thought you weren't going to come for me and I got angry." Just for good measure she punched him in the chest, though he didn't even flinch.

"Jeez, bitch." He rolled his eyes, suddenly happier than ever. Even if he intended to hide it, Kagome could sense the drastic change of mood. "You know I always come back to you. What are you, an idiot? Oh, and by the way, I'm so fucking glad I'm the only man you've ever spread your legs for."

Yeah. Nice, subtle way of putting it.

"Shut up, _stuuupid_." She couldn't believe his dirty mouth! Slapping his arm harshly, Kagome then hugged his waist tightly, relieved to just have him close. It was a habit of theirs to get intimate as soon as he returned from his rides, but this time they were content to simply hold each other deep into the night. Inuyasha found a sturdy branch in a high tree and jumped on it with Kagome in his arms, holding her safe, his motorcycle parked somewhere close, never to be used by himself alone again.

* * *

Sango, now Miroku's wife, was happy; Ayame was happy, as well (that damn Kouga had finally worked up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, though he was still dealing with her alarming sense of independence), but Kagome's happiness rivaled theirs indisputably. Inuyasha had been on his best behavior for weeks, and if that wasn't a thing to celebrate, then what would ever be?

Naturally, their recent commitment that spoke of a bright, amazing future. The black onyx engagement ring on her finger ensured that there wasn't much time left for them to act like stupid, hormone-driven teenagers anymore. They'd soon be husband and wife, with equal responsibilities and marital rights, and they honestly couldn't wait.

As it was, they'd both agreed to have one last day of rowdiness. If not for anything else, then at least for the sake of old times. At first it hadn't been a joint decision, since Kagome had protested time and again, bringing solid arguments such as, "We'll get caught" – they had already been once, in the past – or, "Your mother is going to get a look," and Kagome was unsurprisingly very reluctant to be seen in such a posture by her future mother-in-law – not that it was a fact that it would happen – or, lastly, "We are so not as quiet as we used to be, anymore."

But Inuyasha shot down all her fears.

Firstly, "I'm a lot quicker now and we won't get caught again. Trust me, I've had practice." And he winked.

Then, "Mom is away on a cruise, forgotten already? Besides, she loves you regardless of your state of clothing."

And finally, with a calculated fangy smirk, "I can kiss away your moans, baby."

All those pros combined with the heat of his breath against her ear late in the night as they were both naked on satiny sheets dissolved her resolve. And then it was all jazz and blues.

* * *

_A/N: This was Part One of the two-shot. Hopefully you've enjoyed the dry juiciness and you're in for some steam. Please review; it will surely be encouraging :)_


	2. Right here, right now

**Riders in the mood**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money with this story.

_Summary: It's on and off. They have a great time, then he goes riding away on his motorcycle, leaving Kagome with the insecurities. This time is no different, yet the circumstances make it life-changing. Two-shot, AU_

Chapter Warning: Steam.

* * *

He leaned against the balcony door, hands crossed over his chest as curtains flowed in the wind around him, his eyes tracing her curves, her long, bare legs, the way the wind moved her raven tresses about as she sat on the windowsill.

Everything about her was breathtaking.

She was in her world again, unreachable, lost to him, and he knew what she was doing. What she was thinking. He'd known from the start. But it was therapy, he figured, _her_ therapy. He'd pushed her buttons for so long, had hurt her unwillingly so many times that she still needed to cope with it. She still had scars.

When push came to shove, Kagome was so much stronger than he was. It had taken him nearly three years to realize how much of an ass he had been. To understand the insecurities she was battling with every day while he had his fun miles away from home.

_**2 years earlier**_

"_Yash," she smiled brilliantly, waiting for him to dismount the motorcycle before jumping in his arms. His tongue entered her mouth greedily without preamble, taking her breath away, drinking her in. She let him, like she always would, because she was weak for him. Smirking against her lips, he circled her and pushed her against the motor vehicle, molding her body to his, mesmerized by how perfectly they fit together._

"_Welcome home," she whispered between kisses, one sneaky hand reaching up to rub a furry ear that instinctively flicked out of her reach before a breathy moan left his lips._

"_You're playing with fire, woman," he warned, grinding his hips against her to make his point. "You're risking getting _not_ burned," he whispered hotly in her ear, "but _incinerated._" Pupils dilated, Kagome blinked sultrily before pressing her lips against the side of his neck, biting into his skin playfully._

"_That's it," he declared, way past the point of passiveness, grabbing her neck as though to strangle her and tilting her head upward to look into her sizzling orbs. His hand moved to rub her temple, proud that this woman, _his_ woman didn't fear him. The scent of her arousal had him dizzy with passion and he wasn't about to wait. He _needed_ to have her._

_His kiss was all too consuming. Panting heavily, Kagome wasted no time in pulling the leather jacket off his arms, her hands touching everywhere. She'd missed him so much, there was no way she could ever have enough of him. It was always like this – they always missed each other crazily when he was away. Looking at him from head to toe with hungry eyes, her brow furrowed at the sight of a small, folded paper fallen on the sidewalk._

_Her boyfriend licked her collarbone sexily, lighting her veins afire, but something inside her chest was twisting, quickly distorting passion into dread._

_She had a hunch._

_Pushing him away, she bent over and picked up the small note, tears immediately springing to her eyes at the content. The note, it read, "Call," and then a phone number and a scribbled heart. It wasn't her writing, so a mask of fury emerging from within replaced the numbing pain she knew so well._

"_What the fuck, Yash?" she screamed, face contorted in blind rage as she punched him roughly, her shirt sliding down one shoulder before she pulled it right back angrily, quickly wiping away the moisture at the corner of her eyes, unknowingly spreading mascara on her cheeks._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled right back, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly, but her hands came up and slapped his away, pushing against his chest until they were feet apart._

"_What's this, Inuyasha, huh? Explain. What the _fuck_ is this?" she flicked her wrist, the crumbled piece of paper landing at his feet and his eyes caught it, narrowing before focusing on her face, and Inuyasha had to ignore how unbelievably breathtaking she looked, seething with anger like she was._

"_Baby, calm down," he tried, knowing that would just rile her up more. Like an electrical wire she snapped, attacking him like a tigress, throwing punches, pushing at his chest, pulling, scratching. He grabbed hold of her arms, trying to stop her hysterics, inwardly relishing the flames of her unrestrained rage._

"_You fucking – calm down? Calm _down_? How can I calm down when I know you're fucking God knows how many women behind my back!" she yelled, frustrated that she couldn't budge his grip, trying desperately to share some of her pain, to hurt him, physically, because it was the only way she knew how to. She was too weak to ever leave him._

"_You know I sleep with other women when I'm away. You fucking know it, happens every fucking time, so why are you always going all psycho on me when I get back?" he demanded, squeezing until she flinched with pain._

"_Because I can't fucking believe you, you- retard! You fucking _cheat_!"_

"_Don't call me a retard, you bitch," he said in her face, nose inches away from hers._

_Biting his lower lip savagely, she took advantage of his momentary flinch to pull out of his grip and push him again, this time surprising him enough to make him lose his balance for a moment. Enjoying the brief show of weakness with sadistic pleasure, she grabbed at the roots of her hair and looked at the darkening sky, letting out a cold, piercing laughter._

_Without explanation then, she turned around and entered their house, the one Inuyasha had bought with 'dirty' money, and started packing. She worked fast, knowing he'd be hot on her trail._

_And soon she was flying across the room, pushed and lifted against the wall, her creamy legs hooked around his waist. Her chest heaved with uneven breaths as his claws dug into her thighs. His eyes – crazed, red, demonic – bore into hers, warning her that he wasn't playing. But she wasn't playing, either. He'd hurt her one time too many, and she couldn't deal with the same kind of addiction anymore._

"_I ought to find myself someone to fuck, too," she spoke in a low, venomous voice._

_Ignoring her, knowing she was all bluff, he nipped her shoulder in reprimand, licking it afterward. "You're a masochist, Kagome," he growled, his voice not his own as his tongue slid out to lick her lips, grinning at the rise of her heady scent. "You just like to fucking hurt," he said further, pushing aside her shirt and bra with one hand and cupping a smooth breast. He groaned. "If you didn't fucking enjoy busting my balls for screwing others, you wouldn't be so miserable. _We_ wouldn't be so miserable."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes and he panicked for a second. She looked so torn, so small and fragile then. But he was sure he was right – she was just blowing things out of proportion, like she always did. She didn't expect him to endure an erection every time a beautiful woman passed him by and he didn't have his _own_ woman to satisfy his needs, did she?_

"_How can – how can you say that to me?" she whispered, voice trembling._

_He sighed, "Kagome, I told you. I am not going to change, and you're not leaving me, you hear me?" Kissing her cheek, his heart skipped a beat at her broken sob. "You're not leaving me," he continued, "ever, because you love me." His voice was tender, eyes back to their normal, golden hue. Looking into hers, he lifted his other hand to her head, cradling it gently with bloody claws. Her blood. "Just as I love you," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers and looking into her eyes, pouring his whole soul into that one look, that one, wordless, convincing statement._

"_I love you," he repeated, over and over, and she cried in his arms, loving him more. Loving him always more._

He knew now how many mistakes he'd made, how utterly fragile he'd made her. But he was slowly picking up the pieces, showing her, as he should always have done, that she was the only one for him. She had always been the only one for him.

And Kagome knew that, she really knew it now, but sometimes it was hard to believe it.

He just had to give her time.

* * *

The Takahashi pool house was the place where _everything_ happened.

There wasn't a moment during the day with no one either hanging around on the outdoor chaise longues, swimming in the pristine pool water, or arguing in the small, but impressive adjacent building. It was the place for relaxation, the place for business meetings, parties, arguments, fights, and weddings. If one Takahashi decided to spend his day indoors or out, the others would flock to the pool house anyway, filling it with life.

Inuyasha was used to it and Kagome had grown to like it. Whenever she stopped by she'd surely find someone home, and Inuyasha's family were a blast to be around. There were such intricate dynamics between them, layers of love and hate – it resembled one of those vampire families described in the most recent bestsellers. They loved and despised each other, bit into each other like sharks when pissed off – they were demons, after all – but would fight for their family like animals out in the wild. It made her feel safe and welcome. Wanted.

Inuyasha's father and brother were actually the only demons in the family, as Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, and Rin, Sesshomaru's wife, were human. It seemed the half-demon had continued the trend of finding himself a human life partner, and Kagome couldn't be happier.

However, it was clear they wouldn't be living at the mansion, though. Inuyasha hated the place most of the time, felt it suffocated him. He was a man of privacy, and here there was none. Kagome had understood as soon as she'd stepped into the house that there would be no way to keep anything to herself among these demons, and she'd accepted it, but she figured that an entire childhood in such an atmosphere could scar a man. As it was, Inuyasha only ever dropped by to see his mother or his sister-in-law. Whenever he needed to talk to his father or brother he'd seek them at their offices.

For many years Inuyasha had been the black sheep of the family, with only his mother to support him. He'd been the only one to hate everything about the Takahashis: the fame, the mansion, the business, the inheritance. The responsibility that came with it. At sixteen he'd dropped out of high school and had run away from home, touring the States on a motorcycle he'd stolen from a neighbor when he could've easily grabbed the brand new Yamaha his father had given him for his 16th birthday. He'd had it rough then. The education he'd had at home wasn't the kind to help him get by with no money in his pocket, so he'd had to work up some questionable skills in order to survive. That small, but significant decision had become the experience of his life, because it had made him infamous among a number of fellow dealers. Not exactly the future his family had envisioned for him, but he couldn't have cared less.

One night, though, as he was fighting with a drug dealer and generally _ok_ friend, Kouga, he'd met _her._

Kagome had been a good girl then, a virgin in all aspects. She'd had the misfortune of walking by as fists were swinging in the middle of the night in a dark alley. Her eyes had been so wide at the sight of the fight and he remembered hearing her heart pick up speed along with her steps. Somehow, he'd been attuned to her from the start. And with that immediate connection an instinct to protect her had surfaced, but Kouga's instinct had been different. Dirtier.

The wolf had always been fast. Forgetting the fight, Kouga had surprised Inuyasha and those cheering from the sidelines when he'd grabbed the poor woman and had run off with her. Enraged beyond reason, Inuyasha had followed them, beaten Kouga to a pulp for attacking a defenseless woman, and had never let go of her since.

Kagome had also been the one to put an end to his dubious career and reconnect him with his family. They all loved her for that now, and she liked them too, very much.

Today the pool house was quieter than usual, as the two Mrs. Takahashi were calmly gossiping over a cold cocktail, sunbathing. Sesshomaru, who'd been checking some files for the office, had decided to leave and join his father at the company. The big meeting, the one Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with, was fast approaching, and there would soon be another party.

He'd have to let Rin know.

* * *

Inconspicuous was the word. They were trying to be _inconspicuous._ This house had so many servants that the news of their arrival would travel to Rin's ear in two seconds flat, so stealth was a few levels _above_ mandatory.

Kagome's heart rate neared the speed of light and her palms grew sweaty against Inuyasha's at the thought of what they were going to do for the second time.

_We're crazy. We are sososo, _so_ crazy._

Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines, though his anticipation of the steamy, hot sex they were going to have trumped his worries. His mother was... understanding, Rin had been subjected to it before, and Sesshomaru was undoubtedly at the company with their father, since the big launch was nearing.

Dragging Kagome after him, he noticed Jaken, the toad demon servant, rounding the corner. Opening the door to his right, Inuyasha pulled his girlfriend against him, leaving the door slightly open so he could still see outside. It was just their luck that the toad couldn't scent someone even if his life depended on it. When the coast was clear, they continued toward the pool house.

Kagome was nervously debating whether there was something seriously wrong with her head when the half demon stopped abruptly, making her collide with his back. Looking around him, she inhaled abruptly.

"Sesshomaru, hey! I didn't know you were home," she said, trying to get her voice to sound as casual as possible. Even though seconds before she'd hesitated, regret at not being able to carry out with their plan after all struck her now.

"Yeah, what are you doing home?" Inuyasha asked, voice as bitter as ever. "Shouldn't you be helping Daddy?" Kagome smiled, not because she was about to witness another typical brotherly quarrel, but because she could sense Inuyasha's frustration lacing his words. He wante her just as much as she wanted him. They'd had their chance, but it was blown the moment Sesshomaru was thrown into the equation. His sense of smell would make their little adventure virtually impossible.

"Watch your tongue, half breed," the older brother warned predictably, the icy inflections of his voice no longer intimidating Kagome as they once had. "I'm leaving now. Entertain your mother, Inuyasha – she's keept my wife busy all day long."

"Lonely, much?" the hanyou muttered and almost snickered aloud at the subsequent scowl on his brother's face.

"Bye, Sesshomaru."

Nodding his head at Kagome with dim _respect,_ a rare feat from him, the full demon left. He admired her more than he did most humans, except his wife, and it was obvious in his behavior. Soon, the implications of Sesshomaru's absence registered in her brain. The direction of her thoughts was visible on her flushed skin, and Inuyasha knew it.

Smirking, he guided her through halls and corridors to reach the back entrance of the small pool house. Entering, they got to the front door that led to the outdoor swimming pool, where Rin and Izayoi were chatting smoothly.

Sensing the change in his girlfriend, the half demon covered Kagome's mouth before she could freak out.

"You said your mom was on a trip!" she turned around and accused him with a frown, wanting to punch him for grinning like that.

"I know I did. She must've come back today."

"That's a fake excuse," she mumbled and turned around to watch the two women again, crazy reaching a whole new level in her mind, "because you're the first person your mom calls when she gets home."

Her breath hitched when she felt hot hands settling on her hips then slowly crawling under her shirt. Warm breath caressed her ear and she nearly moaned aloud at his knee-weakening words,

"Fine, I lied. But it was to get you here, now."

Swallowing thick liquid, Kagome felt fire travel through her limbs, lighting her up like a torch for him. His hands got a mind of their own, searching, probing, _touching._ When the rough skin of his palm rubbed her breast she almost moaned aloud, arching her back against his chest, opening her soul for him to indulge.

Smiling with his nose in the crook of her neck, Inuyasha thanked the gods for Kagome. His fingers brushed against her left nipple before he turned her around, pushing her back on a large table, the one they usually used for meetings.

Sesshomaru would flip out if he knew.

Lower lip between her teeth, Kagome looked like a goddess. Smelled like temptation, too. He breathed through gritted teeth, afraid he'd lose control ahead of time, muscles tight as a tick as he watched his vixen lick her lips and lift a finger to trail it down his clothed chest. Quickly discarding his shirt, he leaned over her, briefly checking the chaise longues to see Rin and his mother still talking, blissfully unaware. It was their luck that the two women were facing the opposite direction, their backs to the pool house, otherwise they would easily be able to spot Kagome, all spread on the business table with a half naked Takahasi Jr. on top of her. A mischievous smirk tugged at his lips right when Kagome brought his gaze back on her, delicate hands holding his head in place as her long legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. The heat of her core penetrated his jeans to his crotch and he grunted, eyes closing in pleasure.

Looking at the two women herself, Kagome gasped as a draft unexpectedly tickled her bare folds before two fingers were suddenly twisting inside of her, making her writhe like a feline.

Inuyasha's eyes were still momentarily wide, even as he teased his girlfriend deliciously, at the knowledge that she'd come wearing no panties. When he'd stealthily lifted her skirt while her eyes had been following the movements outside, a heady amount of her intoxicating scent had slapped him right across the face, making him dizzy with pleasure. It also didn't help that the sight of her dripping pussy rippling around his fingers had him weak at the knees with anticipation of a pleasure so great he couldn't wrap his mind around it just yet.

Picking up the pace and adding a third finger, he whispered hotly in her ear, "I want to taste you, Kagome. I wanna have you all over my lips, in my mouth, I want to be inside you _so badly_." And right before she got the chance to let her heart skip a beat at his erotic words, his tongue was inside her, circling her clit, thrusting within and making her melt.

Outside, Izayoi was rubbing Rin's shoulder reassuringly as the younger woman sipped some delicious concoction.

Kagome was in another dimension. Biting her lip, her face became red from holding back all sounds, the flush spreading down her body, and Inuyasha smirked from between her legs, enchanted by the way she rolled her hips against his mouth. They'd done this so many times, but it still felt novel.

There was a striking urgency in her desire to reach the peak, he noticed, and it made him uncomfortable, ready to blow his load. He unhooked his belt with one hand while the other spread her folds as he licked her from bottom to top, senses sizzling from her taste. Her breath became infinitely more erratic and her hands gripped the edges of the table until her knuckles turned white, so the half demon decided to take pity on her.

Before he could send her spiraling over the top, though, something from his peripheral vision caught his attention and his whole body tensed. Blood freezing in his veins, he realized his mother was standing up, still explaining something to her daughter-in-law, but definitely almost about to notice their... activities. In a display of grand reflexes, Inuyasha dragged his girlfriend under the table, ignoring her almost mute whine, before his mother could witness him fingers deep in her.

A low chuckle escaped his lips at the thought, his senses still on high alert, although his mother was surely going to simply refill her cup of ginger tea – she always had a cup of ginger tea handy. Grunting in surprise, Inuyasha winced when his girlfriend elbowed him in the ribs, frowning at him.

"What?" he asked indignantly, before all of a sudden remembering what he'd been engaged in. A wave of something torrid washed over him all of a sudden and he realized there was no time to waste getting up again, with how close he was to the edge. His eyes clouded over and his hands grabbed her knees, pulling her to him. In a smooth motion her back was against the floor, her boyfriend leaning over her, between her legs.

Her eyes glinted even before a lazy smile stretched on her lips, and he watched her for a second. Then he ground his jean-clad crotch against her wet folds, drawing the longest moan she'd ever given as the roughness of the fabric and the pressure of his bulge sent her into the orgasm she'd been on the brink of, before.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, arrogance coating his voice.

Biting her shoulder playfully, he unzipped his jeans, pulled out his cock and pressed it against her, thrusting inside. Her eyes, previously half lidded, widened as her body arched of its own accord, and she was unable to stop the sexiest moan from escaping.

Inuyasha's ears twitched atop his head as he heard Rin ask his mother about a strange sound, but at their dismissal of his girlfriend's moan of sexual satisfaction he kept thrusting, alternating intensities, just the way he knew it got her going. He knew every little bit of her, knew how to incite her, how to make her see stars. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed her left thigh and pushed it up, changing the angle so he could reach deeper inside her, so much more delicious.

"Mmm, baby," she said, head tilting to the side, "just like that."

And she wasn't passive, he loved that about her. Her hips rolled up with every thrust he gave, her hands were everywhere on his body when they were not desperately grabbing at pieces of furniture for support. He cringed when she pushed the table a bit by accident, making it screech. Hopefully the two women outside wouldn't catch the noise.

All thoughts eluded him instantly at the sight of his girlfriend's sweet agony, however, and he kissed her cheek tenderly, before allowing himself a little wildness.

Leaning back a fraction, he caressed the inside of her right thigh for a second, before scratching his claws against the skin, leaving four long marks in their wake, careful not to draw blood though.

Predictably, Kagome's breath caught in her throat, her walls rippling around his hardness as he pushed inside her repeatedly.

God, how well he knew this woman.

And she knew him just as well, she proved when her one of her hands found his ear, rubbed the base briefly then trailed down, scratching his chest like an enchantress, making his hairs stand on end. Everything inside him was electrified. To stifle the growl he was unable to contain he bit her shoulder again, closing his eyes tight as something overwhelming approached. Thrusting that much harder, that much deeper, _faster,_ he cupped her breast and squeezed the nipple, swallowing her moans with his mouth. His eyes fell open and time slowed down as both reached their climaxes, the kiss they shared as erratic as the hearts racing inside their chests. He was dizzy with the incredible feeling of having her there, being inside her, filling her with his cum, feeling like he _owned_ her. But he knew that by the same reasoning she owned him back. This time he was only hers. He'd always be only hers.

"You lost it there," he panted as he pulled out of her, sat with his back against a table leg and drew her in his lap.

"You lost it, too", she pointed out, letting her head fall against his chest. She was so tired, but the two women were still out there, so they would have to leave soon.

"God, that was hot," he thought aloud, remembering the feeling of pleasuring Kagome and his mother about to see it. A lazy smirk spread on his lips, glad that Rin had not caught them in the act this time. "See?" he boasted, "told you no one was gonna catch us."

Her head lifted to look into his eyes, and his heart skipped a beat at the intensity swirling inside them.

"Thank God for your senses, though," she told him. "I was so lost I didn't even _care_ that your mother was about to see."

Chuckling, he patted her head as though she were a child.

"You were too busy trying to get off, hon."

"Yeah, I was, wasn't I?" she smiled, placing her head against his chest again. "Can we stay like this some more?" she asked, her voice muffled by his skin.

"Mmmhmm."

* * *

"That lousy cat," Izayoi complained, about an hour after Inuyasha and Kagome had managed to regain their senses and leave the mansion, more alive than ever. "I don't know why your father-in-law lets it in the pool house."

"Yeah, the noise it made today!" Rin agreed, fishing into her purse when her phone started ringing. "Yes? Oh, Sesshomaru," she said with a smile that lit up her entire face, standing up to walk around the pool, but soon stopped, looking at her mother-in-law with a frown. "Huh? What do you mean, is Inuyasha still here?" An eyebrow shot up at what her husband was telling her, and slowly her face morphed into a picture of shock, and she murmured some unintelligible things into the receiver before hanging up in a daze.

"What is it, darling?" Izayoi asked, standing up to check on the young woman, who was slowly realizing that it had been no cat they had heard earlier.

"I-I think... oh, dear God, not _again_!"

* * *

_A/N: There. It's done :) Thank you for all your support and for reminding me of this story. I do hope you liked ;)_


End file.
